


Techno at a party, what will he do?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like silverfish, Philza is there for like two seconds, They're twins your honor, Tommy is mentioned briefly, Wilbur helps Techno recharge, Writhing in agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the annual New Year's Eve party, introvert Technoblade can't help but feel tired out. Lucky for him though, his twin Wilbur is there to help him through it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	Techno at a party, what will he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff(?) is not my strong suit but here we are. Enjoy!

It was loud.

Too loud.

Technoblade grumbled some half hearted complaint or another as Phil dropped him off near the snack table. Leaving him alone so that he could head to the kitchen for entirely innocent reasons. He shouldn’t have been surprised at this point, it wasn’t the first time Technoblade had been abandoned during the annual New Years party, and it certainly wouldn’t be last. He sighed and grabbed one of the small paper plates nearby, filling it with far too many potato chips and trying to ignore the din of the party going on behind him. 

He considered the large bowl of eggnog for a moment, but vague and unpleasant memories of last year quickly dissuaded him from it. Tommy hadn’t been allowed at this year's party after spiking last year's batch, but Techno couldn’t help but be careful. He shifted out of the way of some partygoer behind him, considering warning them about the eggnog but also far too drained to have to explain himself afterwards. Instead he shuffled over to one of the folding chairs lining the walls, grateful the host (Niki) had thought far enough ahead to provide extra seating.

All things considered, he tried to convince himself as he munched silently on his plate of potato chips, this year's party wasn’t all that bad. Tommy hadn’t been allowed to come (for previously mentioned reasons) and Dream (his supposed ‘rival’) had yet to track him down and challenge him to some dumb task or another. He took little comfort in that however, as a growing headache pressed insistently against his forehead. He groaned quietly, making a mental note that he should probably grab some water. However one glance at the crowded (and near empty) bin of water bottles told him differently. “Wonderful” he said under his breath, wishing he had at least remembered to charge his phone earlier that evening.

Chips continued to disappear from his plate as he sluggishly shoveled a few into his mouth. They were greasy, and a bit salty for his taste but they also made him look busy, which was far more than he could ask for. “You’re eating? At your last party of the year?” A voice he was more than familiar with cut through his thoughts, he didn’t bother looking up.

“Hi Wilbur” he replied, unsure if his voice carried all the way up to his brother standing in front of him, but also not caring.

“How’s my big brother doing?” He could picture the wide grin Wilbur wore as he took the seat next to him. Techno snorted.

“We’re twins, Wilbur” he reminded him, it was an age old retort, the two of them having repeated this conversation for as long as he could remember.

“Ah ah ah, Technoblade” he chided, reaching out to pinch his cheek much like a grandmother would. “You’ve got two minutes on me, remember?” Technoblade scoffed and shoved Wilbur’s hand away from his face. 

“How could I forget” he asked sarcastically, turning back to his plate as he went for another handful of chips. “You get way too buzzed at these parties.”

“I’m not even drunk!” Wilbur exclaimed a bit loudly for his tastes. He flinched, and his twin mercifully lowered his voice. “I’ve had two drinks at most,” he insisted. And Techno nodded.

“Suuuuuree. Whatever you say.” He received a quiet chuckle in response, and somehow his headache began to lessen.

“At least I’ve been enjoying the party” he put an arm around his shoulder. “I’ve barely seen you all night”

“I’ve been around.”

“What, you’ve been following Dad all night?” Wilbur looked around for a moment, as if just now noticing their father’s absence. “Where is Dad, by the way?”

“Went to go check out the fridge” Techno mumbled through a mouthful of chips. He took the following grimace to mean Wilbur understood the implication.

“I see”

“Mmmmhm” he hummed, shoving yet another handful of chips in his mouth. Not wanting to have to elaborate any further.

“Would you like to dance, Techno?” Wilbur asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“Ehhhhhhh” he looked up towards what could maybe be considered a dance floor, but was really just the living room that that damn music was coming from. “Nah” Wilbur looked disappointed, but Techno doubted he was surprised. His plate was empty now, he noted as he reached for more chips.

“Well you can’t just sit here all night.” Wilbur said, and Techno scoffed. _Like hell he couldn’t_.

“Right, right, of course not.” He stood up slowly, he wanted more chips. He hoped for a moment that perhaps his twin would mistake his field trip for socializing and go back to whatever he’d been doing before. To his dismay however, he found himself being followed. Wilbur didn’t say anything as they approached the snack table, which he was grateful for. He started to scoop a few handfuls of potato chips onto his plate, before he heard someone call his name.

“Techno! Wilbur!”

Technoblade took a slow, deep breath in. He recognized the voice, of course he did, Dream wouldn’t let him forget if he tried. He shut his eyes, praying to various greek deities that by some impossible miracle he was talking to a different Techno and Wilbur. His prayers of course fell on deaf ears, as he turned around to see a familiar bright green hoodie approaching them.

“Hi Dream” Wilbur greeted, seemingly ignorant to his pain. Techno groaned quietly, why couldn’t people just leave him alone?

“Hey Wilbur” Dream greeted in turn. “You two tried the eggnog yet?” That was probably supposed to be a jab at him, wasn’t it?

Technoblade tried to look at Dream, really he did. He wouldn’t want his self proclaimed ‘rival’ to feel as if his witty remarks had fallen on deaf ears. But he could swear that obnoxiously neon green hoodie only got brighter each time they met, and he was not in the mood to damage his eyes any further. Without much thought he leaned into Wilbur, burying his face in his taller twin’s shoulder.

“I did, I did. Thank you for asking. Have you?”

_Oh God, they're making small talk._

“Uhh yeah, I did. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I really just came over here to challenge Technoblade to..” he trailed off mid sentence, and for a moment Techno hoped he would forget what he’d been trying to say and just walk away. “..is he okay?”

He felt Wilbur shift. Oh, they were talking about him. He mumbled some sort of reassurance. “Just peachy” he tried to say, though he wasn’t sure if they could hear him through the fabric.

“Yeeeaah, he’s fine” he heard his twin respond for him. “Just a bit tired, right Techno?” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, and he was grateful he hadn’t bothered braiding it today.

He gave a drawn out “Mmmmmhm,” as if it would strengthen Wilbur’s statement. Though again, he probably went unheard.

“You may want to give him a bit, he’s not the best with parties.” He half whispered, as if trying not to wake a child. 

“..Okay, Techno. Have your rest. But I’ll be waiting!”

Footsteps receded across the carpet. At least he assumed so, he couldn’t really hear it over the damn music. “...Techno?” Dream may mercifully have left, but of course, Wilbur was still here.

Technoblade sighed, a deep, heavy sigh that slowly filled his chest. He had to respond, didn’t he? He reluctantly raised his head from Wilbur’s (surprisingly comfortable) shoulder. “Yeah?”

“You’re alive” he pointed out, rather unhelpfully.

“You noticed,” he said, equally unhelpfully. Techno received only an acknowledging hum in response. He waited for a polite moment, giving Wilbur more than enough time to say something if he felt like it. But the air hung silent. (As silent as it could be at a party.) With a mental shrug, Techno once again buried his face in his twin's shirt. If he wanted his shoulder back, he’d have to move.

They spent a while like that, longer than he’d ever admit. Technoblade slowly leaned further into Wilbur as the minutes passed, until he wasn’t entirely sure he was standing on his own two legs. He couldn’t say he minded. Wilbur was warm, and his shirt was soft. Plus he had yet to walk away, so what else could he ask for? If he hadn’t been standing, perhaps he would’ve fallen asleep, feeling far more comfortable than he had the entire rest of the party.

“Alright, come on.” Wilbur stepped away without warning, and he had to catch himself before nearly toppling over. He felt a hand on his shoulder, steadying him and helping him find his balance.

“..Hm?” Techno blinked at him a few times, knowing he didn’t really have a right to be annoyed with him. He had a party to go enjoy after all.

“Come on” He repeated, reaching behind Technoblade to grab the bag of chips he’d been harassing earlier. “Let’s go”

“Go?” Wilbur put an arm around his shoulder, already guiding him towards the back door. 

“Out there” Of course, still as unhelpful as ever. Wilbur pulled the glass sliding door aside and ushered him through. They ended up on a surprisingly empty deck, the party noise muffled by the door, now shut again. Techno gave Wilbur a questioning look, equally confused by both the sudden location change, and the half empty chip bag in his hands. He of course received no explanation. Wilbur sat down on the relatively comfy looking swinging seat and patted his lap expectantly.

“...No.” He had to be joking. 

“What?” 

“No.” Techno repeated. He loved Wilbur, of course he did, but this was ridiculous.

“Why not?”

“I’m not sitting on your lap, Wilbur” To which his infinitely immature twin had the audacity to _pout_.

“What, are you too old to spend time with your younger brother?” Yet again, he questioned how he’d managed to have the only twin in the world who would patronize him for being two minutes _older_. 

“We both know that’s not it.” 

“Fiiine,” Wilbur said, sighing in resigned disappointment. He gestured to the empty space next to him. “Have it your way Technoblade”

He rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but sat down nonetheless. After 23 years, he was more than used to this. 

“You could still lay your head in my lap” Wilbur offered as Techno took his seat. The tone was joking, but he knew he definitely wouldn’t stop him if he tried. 

“Nope, not happening.” Wilbur laughed, of course he did. Technoblade found himself resisting another eye roll, very pointedly ignoring his teasing smile.

“Alright, alright” Eventually he moved on, now offering Techno the bag of chips he’d stolen from the table. “Here, now you won’t have to make anymore trips” He didn’t bother telling Wilbur that going back and forth to the snack table had been his entire back up plan for the evening.

“Thanks Wilbur” He took the bag, only mildly surprised at how many chips had managed to survive this long. He took a few out of the bag and shoveled them unceremoniously into his mouth.

“Mhm” Techno continued to consume his potato chips, assuming that Wilbur would soon be heading inside. He was proven wrong however, as his brother began to rock the swing they were on. Not too wildly of course, he could probably ignore it if he wanted to. Which he did. At some point Wilbur started humming, probably some tune he’d made up himself. Techno chose again not to acknowledge it.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Broken consistently by the gentle creaking of the swing, and the obnoxiously loud crunch of potato chips. For a considerable while neither of them spoke, they didn’t need to. Technoblade picked his feet up slightly so as not to hamper Wilbur’s swinging, and that, for the moment, was all the communication they needed. Techno let his eyes fall shut, leaning his head back over the edge of the swing’s back and leaving the significantly depleted bag of chips in his lap.

Techno let his mind drift as the creaking continued, a quiet accompaniment to Wilbur’s humming. At least, until the creaking came to a gradual halt. The thin cushion beneath them shifted, and he heard shuffling beside him. “Techno” He raised his head a bit, opening his eyes to see Wilbur still sitting on the swing beside him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s cold out here” It wasn’t that bad for a late December’s night, but Wilbur had never been a fan of the cold.

“You know you can go inside, nothing’s stopping you.”

“Are you going inside?” Techno waited a few moments to respond, pretending to consider it.

“Nah” he said, holding up the bag of chips “I’ve still got some left”

“Can I have some?”

“Sure” He held the bag out to him.

“Thanks” He probably should’ve expected it when Wilbur nearly finished off the bag, (not that there were that many left). Technoblade pulled the bag back, still wanting to hang on to his best excuse not to go back inside.

“Woah there Wilbur, I don’t like you _that_ much” Wilbur gave him a look of mock offense.

“I can hardly believe this, my own brother” He said in an accusatory tone.

“There’s still more chips inside” Technoblade reminded him.

“...Nah”

“You sure? You wouldn’t want to miss the countdown” he couldn’t be sure what time it was, especially not with his still powerless phone. But the year had to be turning soon right? Wilbur however didn’t seem that concerned.

“I don’t mind” Wilbur shrugged, he was shivering slightly, but Techno wouldn’t comment on it.

“Whatever you say Wilbur,” Technoblade yawned. He shouldn’t be tired, not yet, he used to stay up far later than this just to study. Parties always had that effect on him. He shifted over on the seat so he could lean against Wilbur, both because he was tired and because he still remembered how comfortable his shirt was. Wilbur didn't seem to mind, taking this as unintended permission to use Technoblade for warmth. He wrapped his arms around Techno, his arms completely encircling him as he rested his chin on top of his head.

"Hi Technoblade"

“Psh” He hadn't been expecting to lose all mobility, but maybe that was fine. From inside he heard what sounded like a muffled countdown. “Sounds like midnight” he mused, shifting slightly in Wilbur’s hold. He considered hugging back (if it could be called a hug) but he seemed fairly content as it was.

_10, 9, 8, 7_

“Can I have a kiss?”

_6, 5_

“What?” If not for the head resting on his Technoblade would’ve looked up at him. It was such an unbelievably ridiculous question, he could hardly believe he’d heard it.

_4, 3, 2_

“To welcome the new year” he said, as if that explained anything.

_1, 0_

He shouldn’t have laughed, really, he shouldn’t have. “Wh” His shoulders shook as an unbidden fit of laughter overcame him. “ _What?_ ” 

“You could’ve just said no” Wilbur muttered, trying to feign annoyance. Though he was unable to resist a chuckle of his own.

“ _Wilbur-_ ” he managed rather breathlessly. “Wilbur you can’t just-” 

“What?” He pulled his head back, Wilbur’s arms were still around him but he at least could look him in the eyes. Wilbur tried to pout, really he did. However the amused, mischievous grin he wore refused to leave his face. “It’s only weird if you make it weird Technoblade” Up until that he’d been managing to calm down, but suddenly he was set off in a whole new fit of laughter.

“I’m not- I’m not kissing you Wilbur” _his sides hurt_.

“Not even a small kiss?” He teased. It was one of the few moments he was thankful for the nauseatingly loud party. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain the conversation to whatever confused soul overheard them.

“No Wilbur- not even a small one” Wilbur still couldn’t stop himself from grinning, despite the mock hurt in his voice.

“Aw, why not?” 

“Pfffffff-” Wilbur huffed indignantly, restraining another chuckle. “Oh my _God_ Wilbur” he tried to lean down to kiss him on the cheek, but Techno pushed him away. Wilbur just laughed of course, and for the first time that night, Technoblade smiled. 

“Heyyy, there we go!” Wilbur used one of his hands to once again pinch his cheek. “First smile of the year” he then took advantage of the time it took Technoblade to shoo his hand away, quickly leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “First kiss too”

“You sure you’re not drunk?” Techno asked, his amused smile lingering as he finally managed to get Wilbur’s hand off his face. To which his twin shrugged in response.

“Who knows?” he said as he shifted his hold on Technoblade, pulling him into more of a proper hug. _How convincing_. “Happy new year Technoblade” he said warmly. To which the Techno in question sighed. He wrapped his arms around Wilbur in turn, his face ending up half buried in his shirt as the now forgotten bag of chips fell to the floor. He raised his chin to rest on Wilbur’s shoulder, not wanting his reply to be muffled.

“Happy new year, Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about Philza, yes he abandoned Techno so he could go fuck Niki's fridge this is absolutely canon.


End file.
